Super Heroes
Superman: A Gnostic Christ Superman is based on the German philosopher Nietzsche's Uberbmech. Superman was originally an evil character, but when WWII began, the Jewish writers changed Superman into a good hero to hide its German origins. Superman became a Christ-figure named Kal-el, which in Hebrew means voice of God. However, this Christ figure's archenemy is a character named Lex, which in Latin means law. In D.C. Comics saga WWIII, the world is temporarily given super powers in order to team up against Armageddon in the sky. Batman is Anti-Jewish According to the D.C Comics Wiki, the cover art for Batman #666 depicts Bethlehem burning. Batman, having ancient Egyptian themes in it, often had King Tut as a recurring character. In the movie Batman Returns, the villain called the Penguin had been dumped in a river as a baby and 33 years later plans to have the first born sons of Gotham killed in revenge, a satirical retelling of the story of Moses. In Batman Forever, Two-Face's lair can be seen with Jewish Tabernacle symbols in the scene where Two-Face meets The Riddler. Like a priest who mediates for sinners, Two-Face was once a lawyer named Harvey Dent. The Riddler looks similar to Osiris, holding a shepard's rod, and speaks in riddles much like Jesus who spoke in parables. Cat woman appears to be based on the Egyptian goddess named Bastet. Batman's Occult View of Christ In the movie Dark Knight, Joker is portrayed as being a man of his word, having no possessions, being around sick people, and wanting to see the world burn. This is much like a satirical description of Jesus Christ. In the climax of the movie, the Joker was hurled off a roof and left hanging upside down in a crucifix position, much like the Hanged Man of the Tarot card deck. The Joker is based off The Joker playing card and The Fool Tarot card. Grant Morrison admits that his Batman franchise is "heavy with Tarot meanings". Magic is a core element often used by comic book writers. An interesting side note is that in the movie Thor, magic is equated with science. The movie Legion is similar to Thor and makes it seem like Lucifer was unjustly cast out of heaven, although in this movie the protagonist is ironically named Michael. Magic and Indoctrination of Kids Alan Moore, who wrote for Batman and Superman, Watchmen, and V for Vendetta, is a practicing magician that incorporates magic in all his stories. Alan equates magic with art, defining it as "the science of manipulating symbols, words or images to achieve changes in consciousness" and further explains "The very language about magic seems to be talking as much about writing or art as it is about supernatural events. A grimmoir for example, the book of spells is simply a fancy way of saying grammar. Indeed, to cast a spell, is simply to spell, to manipulate words, to change people's consciousness. And I believe that this is why an artist or writer is the closest thing in the contemporary world that you are likely to see to a Shaman." Allan Moore explains that in this fast-paced and confusing world, most people, especially kids, get their information from movies, television, comic books, and rock ‘n roll records. Allan then explains that if he can use these things to get information across and "help the education process in a bright, full colour, comic book way that kids adults actually want to read", then he feels like he contributed something to the world. Category:Hollywood